Butters Stotch
Leopold "Butters" Stotch is a secondary-turned-primary character in South Park. He is friends with Eric Cartman, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, and Kenny McCormick. He's a very good boy who never wants anything to go wrong, but he has lost it at times. Appearances Despite appearing in every episode as a classmate, Butter's first real speaking role was in the episode Two Naked Guys in a Hot Tub. He also had a small non-speaking role in South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut. Since then, Butters has replaced former recurring character and scapegoat Pip. He has even had his own episode. Biography Butters is one of the few children in South Park that can be considered innocent. Despite being unpopular, he is unflinchingly optimistic and is usually the first person the boys go to whenever they need an outsider for something (mainly because they don't want endanger themselves). Cartman in particular uses Butters as his occaisional sidekick because he's easy to manipulate. Butters' parents don't treat him any better, grounding him for the most innocent mistakes and at one point beating him. When Kenny died seemingly for good, the boys allowed Butters into their gang as a replacement friend. Butters was frustrated with being called Kenny and being forced to dress up like him, but hung around them nonetheless. After tiring of Butters, the boys dumped him as a friend. Finally pushed over the edge, Butters succumbed to his dark side and became Professor Chaos. Butters fell in love with a Raisins waitress Lexus. Unfortunately for him, she was manipulating him into giving her bigger tips. After being rejected, Butters sits in the rain and cries. Stan, who had just been dumped by Wendy, along iwth the Goth Kids, offered Butters a place in their new gang, but Butters said he didin't mind being sad as it meant that he had something to be happy about. This state of mind may explain why Butters is so upbeat despite his constant misfortunes. While playing a border security-style game, Butters was playing a Mexican and got lost in a blizzard. He was then mistaken for an actual Mexican and wound up convincing all the Mexican immigrants that America sucked and they would be happier back home. He then became a hero to the entire Mexican nation, able to make them cheer just by raising his arms. Despite being generally very shy, Butters has had moments of confidence, both false and genuine. When he thought he'd become a vampire, he stood up to his parents and they were too taken aback to ground him. After being pinned with an offensive novel that the boys wrote, everyone in South Park thought that Butters was a genius and he told the boys to ''"suck on my weiner". ''Whne Butters became a pimp, he showed incredible leadership and business skills, quickly becoming a monopoly. Whne Butters found an embarrassing video of Cartman, he used it to humiliate him. Quotes *Hello sir. Postman Butters here with a special delivery for you. *An all new Sushi restaraunt opened up in South Park. Try their lunch specials. *It's okay Billy. We're going to get to the bottom of this. Trivia *The one time Butters was genuinely considered a hero by the townspeople was after accidentally killing a dance troupe. *Butters was molested by his grandmother. *Butters dreams of being a biker one day. *At first Butters was a scapegoat, but later he switched places with Eric Cartman and became a Karma Houdini. Category:Comedy Central Heroes Category:South Park Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Protectors Category:Non-Action Category:Son of a Villain Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Scapegoat Category:Living Heroes Category:Victims Category:Male Heroes Category:Heartbroken heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Heroes with Dual Personalities Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Heroes who lose their way Category:Dimwits Category:Rogue Antagonist Category:Successors Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Anti Villains Category:Sidekick Category:Determinators Category:Anti Hero Category:Classic Heroes Category:Genius Category:Childhood friends Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Reality-Preserver